


Джонатан, или о том, как сбываются мечты

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дни рождения Шерлока Холмса, пост-Рейхенбах. Можно воспринимать это как пре-слэш, как это сделал автор. Было написано в подарок Chester Cherry в честь дня рождения.</p><p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джонатан, или о том, как сбываются мечты

Первая системная ошибка, случившаяся в жизни Шерлока Холмса, произошла на его шестой день рождения. Он был прекрасным умным малышом, но, может быть, слишком наивным и ранимым. На празднование его именин никто не пришел, и он очень грустил – дети его совсем не понимали. Он был другим. Слишком умным, слишком любознательным, слишком взрослым, чтобы играть в игрушки и дергать девочек за косички, смеясь. Его еще не боялись, не презирали, просто игнорировали его присутствие - ничего интересного или смешного он не говорил. Им было скучно с ним, ему – с ними. 

Поэтому Майкрофт, в порыве нежной братской любви, подарил своему младшему брату книгу (помимо тех подарков, что и так были вручены имениннику днем), надеясь, что это отвлечет его от печальных мыслей и скрасит его такое ранее одиночество. «Чайка по имени Джонатан Ливингстон» с тех пор стала настольной книгой юного гения. Впоследствии, когда он уже станет взрослым мужчиной, детективом, «социопатом», он откажется признавать, что его путь начался именно с этой книги («художественная литература не имеет смысла для меня, она бесполезна»).

Самое главное - он полюбил мир этого произведения, проникся идей и начал идти напролом к своей мечте. Так бывает - какая-то книга берет да и меняет всю твою жизнь. 

Вот это и произошло с маленьким Шерлоком. Он стал учить и делать то, что было ему интересно. Чаще всего, по правде говоря, это не совпадало с общественным мнением и моралью, но он верил, что именно так и надо. 

А еще у него появился воображаемый друг – Джон. Не «Джонатан», потому что короткий вариант был практичнее и более личным для Холмса.

На свой седьмой день рождения Шерлок в первый и последний раз загадал желание, задувая свечи. Оно было простое, это пожелание, и в то же время грандиозное. Мальчик хотел свой собственный Лондон (о боже, как же он обожал этот консервативный, хмурый и дождливый город), стать великим мастером своего дела (но пока он это самое дело не выбрал; не пиратом же ему быть, в самом деле) и чтобы его воображаемый друг стал настоящим. 

Годы шли. 

Будучи подростком, Шерлок получил-таки свой собственный Лондон – он собрал его сам. По частям, на огромном чердаке поместья Холмсов. Вот стоит модель Биг-Бэна – самая первая в его коллекции - один к двумстам. Вот величаво поставлен Букингемский дворец во всей своей красе (в девять лет Шерлок собственноручно на протяжении семи часов раскрашивал фасад здания с помощью настольной лупы и самой тонкой кисточки). Если посмотреть внимательно – то вон там виднеется Темпл. Есть даже точная копия магазина игрушек «Хэмлиз», поражающая воображение своей достоверностью.

Став еще старше, младший Холмс поступил в университет и понял, наконец, кем же он хочет стать. А что было еще замечательней – он действительно стал в своей профессии лучшим, потому что это дело придумал он сам. К тому времени друг по имени Джон превратился в друга по имени Эдди (тот самый череп, полученный из украденной в судебном морге головы), но он все также не желал оживать.

И вот, спустя почти тридцать лет после загаданного когда-то желания, во время задувания свечек, Великий Шерлок Холмс наконец-то понимает, что все его заветные желания сбылись. Надо же, чудо все же свершилось.

Он сидит посредине чердака, в центре своего любимого города и собирает Лондонское «око», потому что он так давно забросил свою маленькую мечту, и центр столицы Англии успел измениться. 

Шерлок по-прежнему единственный в мире консультирующий детектив, сумевший обмануть лису – Мориарти. По-прежнему жив. И у него есть живой друг и его зовут Джон. 

Пускай сейчас все кажется таким мрачным. Шерлок снова закрыт в родительском доме, пока не пойман Моран. Пускай его друг думает, что он погиб. Но… Он получил все, что на самом деле желал когда-то. 

И самое главное, что у него есть настоящий Джонатан Ливингстон. Поэтому, когда Холмс закрывает глаза, он видит напряженное лицо Джона, держащего в захвате Мориарти (в тот день в бассейне) и с точкой лазерного прицела на лбу. И он точно знает, что это действительно друг, стОящий того, чтобы прождать его почти тридцать лет.

Шерлок кивает своим мыслям, понимая, что все сделал правильно. Может, он никогда не признается, что также как и все умел (и как бы он не хотел это скрыть - умеет) мечтать. Скорее всего, он не скажет о том, что он по-настоящему был счастлив (и надеется, что будет счастлив еще долго) в доме на Бейкер-стрит. Еще более вероятно то, что он унесет все эти тайны личной эмоциональности вместе с собой в могилу. Но он любит эту жизнь. Любит этого Джона (не того, воображаемого, а именно Уотсона) и жутко хочет уже вернуться домой, в тот настоящий Лондон с оригиналом Биг-Бэна, Букингемского дворца и вездесущими кэбами. 

Это его тридцать шестой день рождения и он загадывает две вещи, сдувая налетевшую на детали колеса обозрения пыль. Хотя он думал, что больше этого делать никогда не будет. Первую – поскорее вернуться домой. Вторую – чтобы ничего не менялось. 

Где-то далеко Джон пьет чай, ест кусок торта вместе с миссис Хадсон. Они молчаливо поздравляют Шерлока с его личным праздником, задумчиво и грустно улыбаясь. В «Диогене», сидя в своем кресле, Майкрофт пишет Антее смс, в котором говорится, что на сегодня он занят до самого вечера – «нужно освободить место в расписании». Мужчина устраивается поудобнее и открывает ту самую книгу, которую подарил когда-то своему брату на его шестилетие. Он нежно поглаживает корешок пальцами, вздыхает и начинает читать.


End file.
